


are we on a date right now?

by cyoza



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, also a family sitch, lowkey a parent trap situ, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Kory and Dick's first date.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	are we on a date right now?

‘Rachel?!’

Kory shut the front door of the Tower with an echoing bang, absently dropping her bag with a dull thud. She’d been on the way back from work when she’d got the panicked phone call from Rachel telling her that someone was trying to get into the tower. Given their history, Kory had sped the last 10 miles home 30 miles over the speed limit meaning that her usual 20 minute commute home was cut to just 10. 

She raced through the tower, feeling more and more dread as she found each room empty. 

‘Rachel!’ She called again aimlessly into the living room, only praying that she would get a response. Thankfully, she heard Rachel’s frightened shout coming from above her. 

‘I’m up here! Hurry!’ 

She had barely finished speaking before Kory was flying up the stairs up to the roof where her voice was coming from. She burst through the fire exit door on the defence, ready to take on whatever was up there but surprise slammed into her when she was met with Dick’s startled gaze. 

‘Dick?’ 

‘Kory?’ 

They spoke in unison, the confusion in their voices mirroring one another. The bewilderment intensified when Kory noticed the makeshift table and chairs behind Dick. 

‘Wha-? What’s going on? Kory asked incredulously. 

‘I don’t know! Gar texted me that someone was trying to get into the Tower.’ 

‘Rachel called and said the same thing. What the hell is going o-’ 

Kory’s words were cut off by the resounding slam of the fire exit door shutting behind them. They barely had time to react before Kory’s phone began to sound out. She picked up immediately, not bothering to look at the caller ID but was taken aback when Rachel’s calm voice sounded on the other side of the phone. 

‘Okay, don’t be mad..’ She started hesitantly. 

‘Rachel what the hell is going on? What the hell are you guys playing at?’ Fury crept into her tone as she began to pace. 

‘First of all, we’re both okay, there’s no need to worry. We just knew that you guys would never agree to this and this was the only way that we could think of to get you guys to take a night off.’ 

‘What, by giving us both a heart attack? Rachel, you and Gar are in so much trouble.’ 

‘Well, Donna thought-’ 

‘Donna?! Donna was in on this?’ Kory spluttered.

Dick gave her a perplexed but irritated look at the mention of Donna’s name, muttering to himself that he was ‘going to kill her when he next saw her.’ Kory spared him a glance before continuing to pace, listening to Rachel through roaring ears. 

‘Listen, you can be mad at us later but for now please, please just chill out. Eat the pizza and drink the wine. We’ll let you out in a few hours.’ 

‘Rach-’ 

‘Okay, bye. Love you!’ 

Rachel smartly hung up abruptly after and Kory heard the drumming of footsteps down the stairs back into the main loft. 

‘I can’t believe this.’ Dick muttered to no one in particular

Kory looked up from her phone to see him rubbing tense fingers into his temples. She watched as he traipsed over to the table and plopped down onto one of the chairs. The adrenaline and anger was slowly dissipating from her system and exhaustion was replacing it. She observed the setting through tired eyes; the small, wooden fold up table with a silky white fabric draped over it and a pizza box in the middle. A bottle of red wine placed next to the box glimmered with the light of the setting sun, the vermillion rays reflecting against the wine glasses on either side of it. 

She had to give it to the kids, of all the days to force them into this, they couldn’t have chosen a better time. It had been a long week at work. Nothing could have prepared her for the week after midterms; it had been a whirlwind of stress and she felt like she’d graded thousands of papers and tests to the point where she never wanted to see anything about ‘metaphors’ and ‘juxtapositions’ ever again. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. 

‘Well, since we’re stuck up here…’ She too trailed over the table and popped the cork on the wine bottle before pouring them both a glass and settling down opposite him. ‘We might as well make the most of it.’ 

But Dick gave her a disbelieving look. 

‘Kory, you can’t be serious. We can’t leave them alone for that long.’ 

‘You heard it yourself, Donna is probably down there with them. And whilst I’m gonna kick her ass for this, I’m sure she thought it through.’ She leaned forward to catch his eye. ‘Besides our two geniuses have got into worse pickles than this. At least we know they’re downstairs safe in the Tower.’ 

Dick gave her a look that she had come to recognise came before he agreed with her but was trying to be stubborn about his own point. And sure enough, a moment later, he acquiesced and picked up the wine glass, gulping down the moderate amount she’d poured him before setting it back down again. 

‘Whoa there, Grayson. I don’t wanna have to carry you back down the stairs.’ She sniggered, placing her phone face down on the table. 

‘Don’t you worry about me, Anders. I can handle myself.’ He told her, opening up the box of pizza to reveal a greasy pepperoni pizza. 

‘Oh, is that right?’ She questioned sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. ‘Must I remind you of a particular evening a few months ago? Tequila...Karaoke…’ 

Dick paused, the slice of pizza he’d lifted only halfway to his mouth as his narrowed eyes darting to hers. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. I remember that night very differently.’ He fired back at her, a smile dancing on his lips as he returned the slice back to the box. 

‘I’m surprised you can remember that night.’ She retorted. ‘Although, I do remember just how….awful...you are at singing.’ 

‘Okay well first of all not all of us need quarts of alcohol to get drunk and secondly you’re one to talk.’ 

‘Excuse me, I have the voice of an angel, thank you very much.’ She teased.

‘Oh really?’ 

‘Oh yeah. I could have a record deal tomorrow but I don’t think fame would be good for us, you know?’ 

Kory was helpless to the grin that had made its way onto her face, her expression a reflection of Dick’s. She couldn’t remember the last time when she felt so lighthearted but with the hum of excitement bubbling in her stomach - like a teenager on her first date. 

Suddenly, the loud ping of the message tone of her mobile phone rang out, startling both of them. Kory flipped her phone on the table and checked the message, chuckling lightly as she read it. 

‘What is it now?’

‘Quote unquote ‘u guys enjoying your date?’ I don’t think I’ll understand Gen z texting. It’s half textspeak and half proper English; how does that work?’ She murmured to herself, shaking her head. 

Dick snorted a laugh and leaned forward closer to Kory, swiping her phone before slipping his hand into hers. 

‘Are we on a date right now?’ He asked, a cheeky smile spreading on his lips. 

‘I think we’re well past dating, Dick.’ She laughed, rolling her eyes. 

‘That doesn’t erase the fact that technically this is our first date.’ He insisted, taking grip of her other hand. 

Kory regarded him then. Taking in his soft brown eyes, crinkled at the corners and kind smile that never made an appearance anymore. She thought about the calmness she felt around him, the strength they gave each other and the light she saw in their future and felt her heart swell with warmth. 

He was right. 

Despite all they’d been through, they had just fell into step with one another and taken each thing as it came. Never really just taking the time to enjoy each other. And this was as good a time as any. So, she gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. 

‘Well, I guess we better make the most of it then.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was off my a prompt list off my tumblr requested by the ever supportive Vanessa N Isaacs. 
> 
> I've been trying to do this for like a week and a half but I got ill and then this stupid (but very necessary (STAY HOME)) quarantine has been killing my motivation but here we are, 
> 
> I tried to do a little bit of a parent trap type thing bc i always love that trope so I hope you like it too! Thank you for your request!


End file.
